viewtifuljoefandomcom-20200215-history
Charles The Third
Dark Fiend Charles the Third (Charles III, or Charles The 3rd) is an arrogant and snobbish bat-like agent of Jadow. Background Charles the Third resides in a haunted temple, where he spends his time napping in his coffin. He is the first major enemy fought and defeated by Viewtiful Joe. Involvement After being rudely awoken by Joe, Charles boasts that with Captain Blue defeated, Jadow is already victorious. Joe instantly calls him out by citing that "things always have to go wrong once before you get to the happy ending", but Charles is unimpressed by Joe's genre-savvy and nearly reveals Jadow's plans out of arrogance before catching himself and attacking the hero. Strategy Charles the Third is a flying bat with an assortment of attacks. Like other bosses, Charles the Third runs on a pattern. Simply adjust to his pattern and know how to counter attack effectively to defeat him. Charles the Third tosses red "boomerang" projectiles initially (and after his other attacks). You can leap over the projectiles or activate Slow to auto-dodge them (though this does consume your VFX meter). As boomerangs, these projectiles do return so watch your back carefully and be ready to jump over them. The projectiles increase in number as Charles the Third sustains damage so you'll have to use a combination of leaping and slow to dodge them as the battle rages on. Charles the Third then spears the ceiling, which drops stalactites to the floor. Simply dodge the stalactites as they fall from the sky; if necessary, activate Slow to help avoid the following chunks of rock. While the stalactites are on the floor, wait for Charles the Third to hover over one and then use the uppercut move (down plus punch) to punch the stalactite into Charles the Third. This stuns him and sends Charles to the ground. This is your chance to use Slow or Mach Speed to pummel him as much as possible. At your first meeting you won't be able to use Zoom but when you face Charles the Third in Episode 6, use a Slow Red Hot One Hundred to inflict maximum damage. After two or three hits, jump away. When Charles recovers, he'll inflict damage if you're standing next to him. If you're lucky, you can uppercut another stalactite into him and pummel him again. After recovering, he hovers over the next stalactite so prepare your counter appropriately. Now just repeat this entire process. Avoid the boomerangs with jumps and slow. Also, occasionally Charles himself will attempt to spear you. You should try to punch him out of it. It is possible to fall off the path to the water below. If you do, run and jump to the left and back up to the walkway. Finally, if you punch Charles while he's in the air, he transforms into a bunch of bats. Hitting the bats does inflict damage but not much. You're better off using the stalactites to assist in the attack. It should be noted that it is also possible to knock him to the ground with a Red Hot Kick. Also, he can be set on fire with Mach Speed or the Fire Drill for additional damage. Quotes *"Who dares disturb my beauty sleep? Have you not heard? This movie's already over! Captain Blue is defeated, and we are victorious!" *"Phoof! What nonsense he speaks! Come nightfall the ritual of sacrifice will begin and your pathetic little world will... Oopsy poopsy! Almost let the cat out of the bag there! In any case, this has nothing to do with riff-raff like you! The only thing left for you to do is... perish!" *"What Sprocket she's a fox." *"If she's not a fox, I'm not a bat." Gallery Charles The Third image.jpg C3.jpg|Charles The Third in the anime. Vj-charles-the-third-01.jpg CharlesPoster.jpg g8B8d52r.png|Child Charles as he appears in the Anime Trivia *In Viewtiful Joe: Red Hot Rumble, Charles The Third's EX color scheme bears a striking resemblance to DC Comic's Batman. See also * Jadow Category:Jadow Category:Characters Category:Viewtiful Joe